


We do need you

by Emilyk2194



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: #Enjoy!, Angst, Aw Sheets Man, Brotherly Fluff, Don't go easy on me, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love fluff, I will never write a fic that I am not scared to post, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, you have to squint to see it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyk2194/pseuds/Emilyk2194
Summary: A short but sweet one shot about Huey and Dewey comforting their baby bro after they said something that they really shouldn't have.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	We do need you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My 1st hour teacher who gave my the courage to post this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+1st+hour+teacher+who+gave+my+the+courage+to+post+this).



> Hey so keep in mind that this is my first fic, and that I'm only 12 years old. I'm super scared to post this because one of my greatest fears is what other people think of me. New fics will be posted in comments!!! ENJOY!!!

He didn't think that anyone would notice that he was gone. 'Well,' Louie thought, 'Not enough to care, anyways.' Besides, he would only be gone for a few days! A week or two at the most. 'All I do is lounge on the couch and play on my phone.' Louie sighed. 'I'm not even any help on adventures. All I do is get my family into trouble and then try and play hero when they get caught!'

The green clad triplet pulled on his forest-green raincoat and stepped into his matching boots, eyes tearing up as he remembered the words that his older brothers had oh so viciously said.

_"Well maybe we don't WANT you to come on adventures with us anymore!"_

_"Yea! All you ever do is cause trouble!"_

Louie had run out of the room that the triplets shared, tears gathering in his eyes as he ran down the hallway to a spare room. He sat in a corner of the guest room, processing what his brothers had said. 'I don't like the almost dying part, but I like spending time with my family!' Louie's shoulders trembled as he tried not to let his tears fall. 'But do they not like spending time with me?' At this point he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He waited in the room until he heard his brothers running down the stairs for dinner, then raced back to his room to start packing.

This is where Huey found him, all dressed and ready to leave his old self behind and become a better adventurer for his brothers. "Louie?" Huey said as he opened the door. Louie stood in the middle of the triplets, room tears streaming down his face, and as hard as he tried, he still couldn't hold back a pitiful sob. Huey stood in the doorway, his expression turning into one of pain as he took in the sight of his baby brother.

"Oh, Lou," he said sadly. "You can't tell me that you were seriously thinking of leaving!" Louie let out another sob as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. 'Curse my sensitive nature! Why can't I be normal like everyone else!' He thought. Huey ran to give Louie a hug, big brother instincts taking over.

"We didn't mean it Lou, we didn't mean it."

Louie felt another pair of arms wrap around his waist. "I'm so so so sorry, bro." Dewey whispered. Louie sobbed harder into his older brothers shoulders, crys muffled by their soft shirts. "I-I... I know," the green clad duckling said unconvincingly.

"We really do need you, Louie."

"Yea! Without you, I wouldn't have a little brother to pick on! 

Dewey punched him arm softly. Louie looked up, eyes still puffy, but beak turned upwards in a smile. "You mean it?" he asked softly.

"Always."

"Don't forget it, little bro."

Louie snuggled deeper into his brothers warm embrace, not bothering to take off his outside gear. "Thanks." he whispered, eyelids drooping tiredly as his breathing slowed. Everything was peaceful in McDuck mansion- or as peaceful as it could be. He knew that his brothers loved him, and it seemed foolish to think that he had ever even considered otherwise. And if Scrooge or Donald had later come to check in on the boys to find them piled up in a sibling heap, they just smiled and said nothing of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So ya know how people say that they write fanfics instead of sleeping? Heh, yea. I didn't really think that they meant it until I started writing my own! Welp, now I know. Also, this fic is SUPER cheesy!!! Any comments or criticisms are appreciated, and if you happen to spot any grammar mistakes PLS PLS PPPLLLSSS tell me!!! Hope you enjoyed! More fics may or may not be posted in the comments section later :D Also, I'm taking prompts! Pls give me a prompt I like legit can't write without a prompt- I didn't have a prompt this time, as you can see XD


End file.
